Compañía Colombiana Automotriz
Compañía Colombiana Automotriz S.A. is based in Bogotá, Colombia. Founded in the early 1960s as Leonidas Lara e Hijos company associated with Fiat in 1973 assuming its current name. They have manufactured various cars under license, including vehicles from Jeep, Zastava, Fiat, Peugeot and Mitsubishi. In 1983, they established a partnerhsip with Mazda, who now owns 100% of the company. This company is responsible for producing at its assembly line, Ford cars, Mitsubishi and Mazda in Colombia. Assembled for 2007 Mazda 3, Mazda B-Series, Mazda6 and Mazda Allegro for the South American market, including its main buyer, Venezuela in the first nine months of that year purchased about 12,000 unidades.1 The CEC also joins the Allegro is based on the long generation Mazda Protege. In October 2007 the Venezuelan government imposed a quota of 4,000 CCA vehicles which directly affects the company and that 50% of sales are directed to the Venezuelan market History The origins of the Compañia Colombiana Automotriz go back to the sixties when Leonidas Lara and children acquire a warehouse where it is currently home to the company for assembling Willys, then in 1968 to have a contract with Peugeot for the assembly of vehicles until 1969 . In 1973 he signed a contract with Fiat for the assembly of the cars of your brand. In that year, and children Lara Leonidas renamed Compania Colombiana Automotriz. In 1982 Mazda Fiat acquires shares in December 1983 and joins the Mazda B-2000 and in 1984 joins the Mazda 323 and 626. Chronology *'1982' In 1982 the Compañia Colombiana Automotriz S.A. (CCA) decides to introduce a new brand in the Colombian market, Mazda, by the fact of belonging to a group of automotive industries in Japan, a country that had achieved one of the first places in the global automotive industry for its advanced technology and best quality in their products. Sumitomo Co. and Mazda Motor Co. that year became shareholders of the C.C.A., with 15% each, ensuring the permanence of the Mazda brand in Colombia. Thus began the production of brand vehicles through financial support, technology and trade in Japan. *'1983' Once started the operation of assembly of Mazda vehicles in Colombia, the CEC makes the market launch in October 1983, the Mazda B-1600 truck Pick-Up, first van line B-Series. In the month of December the same year, the C.C.A. released to the public the first car model in two lines: Mazda 323 and Mazda 323 Notchback Hatchback. *'1984' - 1985 In May 1984, the Company launched the Mazda 626 L. During the same year in July is the launch of the Mazda 626 Mazda 626 LX and GLX. The first-generation Mazda 626 was called and appeared in Japanese Challenge showcases with a series of arguments for its larger engine (1.8 and 2.0 liters respectively), larger cabin and superior equipment, which conformed to the preferences and needs those who sought a distinctive vehicle. Establishing a commercial financing company Financiera SA Mazdacrédito to provide the financing facility to the network of dealers and users of vehicles assembled by the CEC *'1986' He introduced the new series of Mazda 323, softer lines and contoured, NX versions (taxi), HS, NT and NS, with engines of 1.3 and 1.5 liters. They also saw the light of the Mazda 626, in a new edition called the New Breed, coming up the displacement to 2.0 liters for the LX and had a sharper profile in the three bodies. It also starts the assembly of the Mazda B-2000 Pick-Up. In the month of August is named by the Colombian government electrical engineer José Fernando Isaza as president of the C.C.A. *'1987' The service and customer satisfaction is one of the cornerstones of Mazda operation in Colombia. In February 1987, the hotline offers Customer 2,626,323 to address and resolve concerns. At the end of July, the CEC Mazda consolidates the market with a 36% stake in the automotive sector. In the same year performed the first contest of the Mechanic of the Year contest in which we measure the technical knowledge of Workshops Authorised Mazda. *'1990' On July 10, 1990 the unit will produce 100,000 of Mazda in our country. Sumitomo Co. and Mazda Motor Co. acquire 100% of the shares of the C.C.A. The above consolidated foreign investment increased stability of the Mazda brand. Aware of the Company's commitment to the society, was established in March 1990, the Mazda Foundation for Art and Science, whose purpose is to contribute to the diffusion of the eternal values of universal science, providing grants for studies graduate degrees in physics, theoretical mathematics and pure music. Another important task of the Foundation has been the diffusion of classical music and other artistic expressions. *'1991' In 1991, records the creation of Mazda Leasing Company S.A., which fulfills one of the purposes of the Company and is to provide a financial mechanism to facilitate the purchase of vehicles through the figure of leasing. The national government started implementing the policy of opening up imports and Andean regional integration. The opening imposes a significant challenge to the C.C.A. to compete and do so efficiently. Efforts in the field of quality and customer service are reinforced becoming a competitive advantage over the growing import of vehicles from other manufacturers. Are imported from Japan and Mazda MX-5 Mazda MPV Minivan Truck. With these ventures Mazda vehicles in the segment of sports cars and minivans for the family. In this same year he made the first foray into the international export market, with the first truck T Mazda sold to Venezuela. *'1994' Continue the importation of vehicles and Mazda launched the Mazda 929 and the sports car Mazda MX-6. Also launch the Mazda 323 and Mazda 626 Astina Matsuri with mechanical and automatic boxes. These vehicles were assembled locally and represented a remarkable breakthrough in design and technology, curved lines because they offered a straight-vehicle market, jet engines and electronically controlled automatic gearboxes. *'1995' In 1995 the company launched the Mazda range of vehicles Allegro 1.6 and 1.8 liter and automatic mechanical box respectively. Allegro was available on the notchback and hatchback versions. By October of that year, it launched the Mazda B-Series Crew Cab version, satisfying the expectations of the utility sector. Mazda Leasing Company For Sale SA, Banco Superior. *'2000' In early 2000, the C.C.A. presented to the Colombian and Venezuelan market, the new Mazda 626 with a new face, further improving its design and becoming the best offering to date 626. It emphasizes original design that offers more elegance inside and out and of course greater degree of comfort and performance. Colombia launched during the first half of 2000, the new Mazda B-Series, assembled in C.C.A., with presentation of single and double cab combined with 2.2 liter engines, 4x2 and 4x4 2.6 liter. The new B-Series, achieved international recognition and awards get better pickup of the year in countries such as Thailand and Australia, countries where there is a high degree of competition for this range of vehicles. *'2001' For 2001 and with great success in marketing the higher-end vehicle, the new Mazda 626 is equipped with security systems and ABS Air Bag, being the Company one of the pioneers in introducing assembly of these elements security vehicles produced domestically. Continuing its innovative thinking, the improvements made Mazda Mazda Allegro. Mazda 323 versions also receive improvements, among which stands the addition of the tachometer and rear seat belts on all versions. *'2006' Mazda uniquely able to combine functionality and interior space with a distinguished style and exceptional convenience in a single vehicle. The result is the Mazda5 MPV, the vehicle is identified as the best equilibrium within the multi-activity vehicles in design and space versus exterior size and interior functionality. The January 30 conference at the end of the assembly line, an excellent Mazda6, which corresponded to the 350,000 unit mark for the merado Andean assembled. Among the assembled units were also recorded Ford and Mitsubishi vehicles assembled by the C.C.A., including Ford Laser, Ford Ranger, Mitsubishi Montero and Mitsubishi Bus. The Mazda6 is updated, equipped with advanced technology systems: Activematic sequential automatic transmission and unsurpassed levels of reliability and maneuverability. Ends the production of the Mazda 626, in the 22 years of production (1984-2006), were placed 70.140 units assembled for the markets of Colombia, Ecuador and Venezuela. In April 2006, is retiring from the presidency Mr.'' José Fernando Isaza'' after 20 years of service with the Company and assumes the position Mr. Fabio Arturo Sanchez. *'2007' SUV's launch of the Mazda CX-7 and Mazda CX-9 and the pick-up Mazda BT-50. SUV with Mazda's global ventures in a rapidly growing segment. MAZDA CX-7 is a crossover SUV-like vehicle which enters Mazda compete in Colombia on the road segment. The Mazda CX-9 is a van driven by a 3.5-liter V6 engine that develops 263 horsepower, awarded in the U.S. in the Detroit as "SUV of the year 2008 in the United States" Mazda launches BT-50 truck represents the rebuilding of the Mazda pickup, this vehicle is designed for the city and for the field. Assembled by the C.C.A. at its new plant for commercial vehicles, the LS-50 is the first truck rolled out from the new facility. *'2008' Launch of New Mazda2 in April. Design, functionality, driving dynamics and cost efficiency are the four main attractions of the vehicle. The Mazda2's interior design is made to reflect the emotion in motion, so the vehicle is in motion. Available in manual and automatic versions, the Mazda2 has a 1.5-liter engine that yields 104 horsepower, has electric power steering, ABS and EBD as well as a system of shock absorption and distribution. The vehicle security system cost him five stars in the EuroNCAP safety tests, the maximum degree. In the month of May is the launch of the Mazda pickup BT-50 Diesel. This new truck with 2500 cc engine comes with common rail technology, variable geometry turbocharger and intercooler making the most power and torque in its class. By midyear Mazda5 shows its attributes updated with 20 new interior and exterior. This vehicle-rated five-star EuroNCAP provides the best security to the family. List of Vehicles Formerly Produced Mitsubishi * Mitsubishi Montero Peugeot * Peugeot 404 Willis * Willys CJ5 * Willys CJ3B Crvna Zastava * Zastava 1300 * Zastava 750Z Fiat/Fiat Polski * Fiat 124 * Fiat 128 * Fiat Polski 125P * Fiat 147 * Fiat 131 * Fiat OM70 * Fiat 673N Mazda * Mazda 323 * Mazda 626 * Mazda B-Series * Mazda T-Series * Mazda Allegro * Mazda 2 * Mazda 3 * Mazda 6 * Mazda BT-50 Ford * Ford Laser * Ford Ranger Automobiles currently in production ;Automobiles * Mazda 2[http://www.mazda2.com.co/ Mazda2 - Colombia] * Mazda 2 Sedan All-New[http://www.mazda2.com.co/ Mazda2 - Colombia] * Mazda 3[http://www.mazda3.com.co/1generacion/index.html/ Mazda3 First generation / Colombia] * Mazda 3 All-New[http://www.mazda3.com.co/allnew/index.html/ Mazda3 All-New. / Colombia] * Mazda 6[http://www.mazda6.com.co/ Mazda2 - Colombia] ;SUV * Mazda CX-7[http://www.cx7.com.co/ Mazda CX-7 / Colombia] * Mazda CX-9[http://www.cx9.com.co/ Mazda CX-9 / Colombia] ;Pickups * Mazda BT-50 / Ford Ranger[http://www.bt50.com.co/ Mazda BT50 / Colombia] * Mazda 5[http://www.mazda5.com.co/ Mazda 5 / Colombia] References *Spanish wikipedia page External links *Commercial Website *Website Category:Companies of Colombia Category:Motor vehicle assembly plants in Colombia Category:Companies founded in 1982 Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Colombia